


Над уровнем моря

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "И что с того, что кого-то не стало? Никто не грустит".Инеевый маяк, сожжение останков Хабда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Немного Нервно - Жена смотрителя маяка.

Ветер трепал волосы Довакина, устало привалившегося к холодному камню на вершине маяка и тяжело дышавшего. Неприятно-густая фалмерская кровь ещё блестела на броне, но обыкновенно чистоплотный норд не торопился стирать пятна и сгустки с блестящего в свете огня металла.

Было холодно.

На покрасневшие пальцы медленно падали снежинки, казавшиеся не то синими, не то золотистыми во тьме ярко-синей от северного сияния ночи и полыхающего перед Довакином огня маяка. Метель утихла, уступив необычно спокойному для этих мест снегопаду, умиротворяюще-нежному в своей медлительности.

Голубые и фиолетовые ленты сверкали над головой мужчины, но тому не хотелось видеть ни неба, ни огня, ни всё ещё сжимаемого в руке фалмерского топора, вынутого из тела несчастной Рамати.

— М-мой тан… — Лидия неподалёку неприязненно ёжилась, поминутно оглядываясь на кровавые пятна на снегу, оставленные вышедшим из маяка Довакином. «Волнуется за меня, — в иное время норд криво улыбнулся бы, — ну да, логично, её по головке не погладит, если у неё Драконорожденный едва ли не на руках умрёт…»

— Всё в порядке, — глухо проговорил он, махнув женщине рукой. — Свои раны я уже подлечил, а всё остальное — не моя кровь.

— Тогда пора отправляться? — эта полувопросительная интонация за долгие месяцы странствий стала для Довакина привычной: ей то ли хочется приказывать, то ли быть покорным хускарлом, как полагается, как надо, как…

«А какая разница, о боги?»

— Погоди. Мне надо сделать передышку.

— Почему не внутри? — незамедлительно последовал вопрос; Драконорожденный почти как наяву увидел блеск в тёмных глазах, не то заботливый, не то раздражённый, не то интересующийся — шут её поймёт, эту вечно спокойную Лидию.

Довакин на такое был не способен.

— Только не внутрь! — он мотнул головой, стряхивая с волос бело-разноцветный снег. Кристаллы воды заблестели на свету.

Пахло зимой, морем, удивительно спокойным и синим-синим; если повернуть голову немного вбок, то заметишь, как прямо на маяк устало-удивлённо уставилась огромная Луна, еле-еле заметно над головой сверкали созвездия — жаль, учился не особо прилежно, до сих пор не мог угадать, где там Любовник, а где Башня.

Хотелось отвлечься на любую ерунду.

Не получалось.

Пальцы всё ещё ощущали кость, нервно сжимаемую в руке, пока Довакин выбирался из бездны. Хорошо (плохо?), что Лидия осталась снаружи.

— Тан? — женщина присела на колени перед нордом и внимательно взглянула ему в глаза. Говорить не хотелось.

Вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как выпить, но отборным чёрновересковым всё ещё хотелось угостить домашних, дожидавшихся его в Солитьюде, а другого спиртного Драконорожденный не позволял себе брать.

Огонь маяка, кажется, пел; пел горько, нестерпимо-холодно, совершенно не грея, как будто тоже скорбя, потому что без смотрителя он скоро умрёт, так по кому же эта тоска — по погибели хозяина или по уже предречённой своей?

— Скажи, ты не знаешь, много тут кораблей ходит? — вдруг поинтересовался мужчина, щурясь и глядя куда-то вдаль. — Ну… полезен тут маяк этот?

Хускарл нервно пожала плечами, поправляя перевязь, и, привстав, посмотрела на горизонт.

— Да не скажи, — задумчиво проговорила она, поправляя спутанные волосы. — Тут уже лет пятнадцать путей не прокладывают, насколько я знаю, маяк-то старый… А что?

Довакин со вздохом привстал, наконец снимая с плеч тяжёлый рюкзак и осторожно закрепляя на нём топор.

— Ну… — он прикрыл глаза, стараясь найти слова для человека, который не был внутри, не видел тел и крови, не чувствовал отвратительную вонь от бесчисленных яиц корусов, не слышал криков — пусть и выдуманных от бессмысленно-отчаянной надежды, что хоть кто-то выживет. — Представь, что когда-то здесь жила семья мореплавателей… которой не хотелось прощаться с морем на закате жизни.

Лидия не оборачивалась, всё так же глядя на тонкую, невозможную границу между сиянием и волнами. Норд сделал несколько осторожных шагов, поняв, насколько же онемело тело.

— И глава семьи полюбил этот маяк, полюбил его огонь; даже зная, что кораблей здесь почти не бывает, он каждую ночь поднимался сюда и сторожил это пламя от бурь и метелей… — слова текли легко и незаметно. Глухой ветер заставлял снег неясно танцевать, как сейчас казалось, траурный танец в честь последних обитателей. — И жена тоже его любила. Они были счастливы здесь, счастливы провести остаток дней в эфемерной связи с морем.

Ленточки пламени взмывали в воздух и тут же опадали.

И хотелось отвести взгляд, не смотреть на огонь, уйти, уйти, оставить позади и записки, и дневники, и весь этот даэдров маяк и даэрову бездну, но не получалось. Взгляд всё ещё искал белые кости в пылающем костре…

_Он не смог захоронить ни одного из них — сил хватило только оттащить Мани поближе к сестре, чтобы хотя бы они нашли покой вместе._

_Но Рамати… Нет, на неё было боязно и стыдно смотреть — руки устали держать оружие за эту кровавую ночь, оттаскивать куда-то её тело — бесполезный труд, о котором никто никогда не узнает и не оценит._

_Проще оставить гнить прямо там, посреди разрушенного дома, в центре исчезнувшей, растворившейся мечты._

Довакин замолчал, кажется, надолго; Лидия бросала на него напряжённые взгляды и чуть-чуть кусала губы — её странная для суровой воительницы привычка волноваться, когда тан замолкает посреди разговора.

_Она так и останется навеки одна, пока время не сожрёт её кости._

_Так легка, так… высока над уровнем моря._

Довакин улыбнулся:

— Возможно, мореплаватель так мечтал о маяке, потому что его жена была им — статная, красивая, с ярким пламенем в глазах, освещающим путь их семье. Он каждую ночь брал огонёк из её глаз и поддерживал этот костёр.

_Пока не пришли фалмеры и корусы._

_Пока боги не наслали на них проклятье._

_Пока Довакин не успел спасти._

_Пока не стало слишком поздно, чтобы кому-то помогать, и слишком бесполезно кого-то хоронить…_

Норд прикрыл глаза и с натяжкой улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, их души упокоятся в Совнгарде, ибо сердца их были отважны до последней секунды, как подобает истинным сынам Скайрима.

У них не было никаких планов на старость, кроме прозябания в холодном Инеевом маяке недалеко от Данстара; о них никто не знал, некому плакать о них, некому скорбеть. Кроме стен, кроме крови, кроме яркого пламени, вспыхивающего сейчас так отчаянно, так неистово прощаясь с родным Скайримом…

Маяк так и останется огромным, но навеки одиноким каменным гробом для семьи Хабда. Безмолвным памятником, о котором будет плакать лишь такая частая в этих местах метель.

— Ладно, нечего нам тут больше делать, — ещё раз проверив, все ли трофеи на месте, выговорил Довакин, кивая в сторону возвышающейся вдалеке статуи Азуры. — Пошли, нам в ближайшие несколько часов надо добраться до Винтерхолда.

Лидия, осторожно улыбнувшись, покорно начала спускаться вниз. Норд бросил последний взгляд на небо и огонь прежде, чем последовать за хускарлом. Вдалеке медленно разгорался бледноватый рассвет.

Опустевшее здание провожало уходящих мстителей воем ветра и треском болезненно взметнувшегося пламени.


End file.
